


Three outcasts against the world

by WitchJanus_Rights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Thomas - Freeform, Eda Janus Rights, Fantasy Violence And Gore, Found Family, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Janus is good dad, Lots of Angst, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Yeah owl House au, guess who’s Lilith, tags will change as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: When Virgil gets sent to summer camp due to his “extreme” imagination. He somehow ends up in a world filled with demons and magic. There he will find the family he’s always secretly longed for. And unlock secrets that may be best left untouched.
Relationships: None, dad Janus - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Three outcasts against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a owl house AU. The first chapter is pretty messy, but you get the point. I promise it’ll get better. And yes I will work on those other fics, I just had to get this out there, because I have yet to see one like it. Anyways, enjoy the story.

“Making friends? Pshh, who needs friends?” Virgil muttered as he made his way through the woods, book in hand. Right now Virgil was supposed to be on his way to “In the Box Summer Camp” which his father had signed him up for. It wasn’t that Virgil was a troublemaker- no actually that was it. He had a reputation of being that dark and brooding kid in the back of class. The type who only spoke to specific people. The type who you would be choked if he raised his hand to answer a question. But just because he was quiet didn’t mean he didn’t cause trouble. His most recent prank had been staging a crime scene outside of his house. Along with planting fake spiders around the school. Yep. So now because of his “overactive” imagination, he was being sent to a camp to fix that. Or supposedly. Virgil had ditched the bus stop, his father having to leave early for work, and had wandered off into the woods behind their neighborhood. He was just minding his own business until an owl came swooping down and snatched his book up.   
“Hey!” He yelled, and started chasing after it. He would not let an owl get away with his limited edition Darren Shan novel. He picked up his pace and started jumping to try to grab the owl.   
“Charna’s guts! That’s my book!” Thriving the trees he ran. Him vs the owl. The owl flew into an old abandoned building and Virgil followed. His anxiety rising. There was a bright flash of light as he stepped through the door, blinding him. 

And suddenly he was in a much noisier area. He could hear people talking and smelled smoke coming from somewhere. He slowly opened his eyes to only come face to face with a reptile person.   
“Hiiiiisssssssssssssssss”  
Virgil screamed and backed away, knocking into a tall bottle, filled with a unknown liquid. He put up his arms defensively.   
“Please don’t kill me!” He managed to squeak, his voice cracking. The snake man stared curiously at the angsty teen.   
“How uninteresting,” he mused. Virgil opened his eyes and looked warily at the man. The right side of his face was covered in scales along with His right eye which was a snake eye. He wore gold earrings on his pointy ears. a black bowler hat atop his dark brown hair. With a black capelet covering his shoulders and chest. His arms bare due to the short sleeved red dress he seemed to be wearing. Save for his hands, which were covered by yellow gloves. His right arm also seemed to be covered in scales. Virgil couldn’t help but stare. He had always been fascinated by spiders and snakes. Any creature a normal person might fear. The man cocked his head to the side.   
“You’re not a human,” he noted, pointing at Virgil ears. Virgil had no clue what to do or say in such a situation.   
“Wh- where am I?” Virgil finally managed to say. His voice was low and quiet.   
“Why don’t you come with me?” The man gestured for him to follow out of the tent. Virgil took a deep breath, knowing he didn’t have many options, and followed. The man led him outside to a wooden stand that was filled with a bunch of human goods. Normal household appliances, children’s toys, clothes, anything he seemed to have gotten his hands on. Virgil looked around taking in his surroundings. They seemed to be in a market place. Stands were set up all around, people and creatures selling different types of things. Virgil blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had to be dreaming. This couldn’t be real.   
“This isn’t the Imagination Isles- weird name, I know- now what is a non human like you doing here?” The snake man asked, picking up an old TV remote and fidgeting with it.   
Ok, so this guy was weird. What kind of person speaks in lies?   
“Your owl stole my book, and it led me here,” Virgil growled. He was not in the mood for some weird fantasy adventure.   
“Ah, that’s- that’s definitely happened before,”   
“So it has or?-  
“No it hasn’t,” he grunted, dropping the sarcasm. “you're the first human to ever show up here.” He then held out his hand.   
“My name is Janus,” he said. Virgil could tell it was difficult for him to not be sarcastic.   
Virgil put up a hand indicating he did not want to shake hands. Janus nodded, and didn’t seem bothered by it.   
“Who are you?” He asked, crossing his arms.   
Virgil hesitated. Why should he give this guy- Janus- his real name?   
“My names Thomas,” he said after a minute of thinking.   
“Kid, I know a lie when I see one. And that’s definitely your name,” the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Virgil rolled his eyes.   
“Fine, my name's Virgil,” he said shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.   
“Ah see, isn’t it nice being honest?”   
“Ok, look, Janus- I just want to go home so-“   
“Look kid, that portal ain’t easy to open- so if you want to go home, you’re gonna have to work for it.”   
Virgil was getting really confused with Janus’s speaking patterns. He had started with sarcasm and lies? and then had seemed to be trying to drop it.   
“Seriously?! You want me to work for you?”   
“No, I just need a favor done. then I can send you home,” Janus explained, calmly.   
Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed, he then picked up an old tv remote to fidget with. Pressing the buttons randomly, the old TV suddenly turned on. Janus looked surprised.   
“How did you do that?” He asked.   
Virgil shrugged. “I just pressed the on button.”   
Janus and a few others who had been drawn by the tv stared at it.  
“Whoa, look!”   
“The Magic Box is talking!”   
“I’ll take it for 100$!”  
“No! I’ll take it for 300$”  
People were suddenly bidding on this old tv that Virgil had randomly turned on. Virgil just watched, fascinated.   
Janus turned to Virgil, smirking.   
“Sure you don’t want to stick around a bit?”   
“I literally just turned on an old tv,”   
“I know, but you helped my business.” Janus then stood up atop his stand.   
“Alright, alright, let's start this bid!” He yelled, pulling out a staff. Virgil had no clue what to think of any of this. This had to be weird. A dream that felt like it would be the plot of some cartoon his dad liked.   
“Can I get 400$?” Janus yelled.   
“No! Wait, 500-!” Yelled a bidder.  
“600$!”   
Janus grinned, letting the bidders fight for a bit. Until he found himself growing bored and pointed his snake staff at a short man in the background who had been screaming 700$.  
“You sure! Enjoy your new magic human box!”   
The man rushed forward to grab his bid, but was stopped by the loud sound of horns.   
Virgil cringed, covering his ears. Janus had seemed to freeze. The crowd seemed to disperse and run away. Panic. They were all panicking. 2 robed figures appeared.   
“Janus the Snake Man, you are hereby under arrest by the emperors-“ Janus has already grabbed Virgil's hand and was on his way.   
“What’s going on?!” Virgil cried.   
“Nothing to worry about,” Janus said dryly as he threw his staff down. The staff suddenly hovered in the air. Janus got on and motioned for Virgil to join him.  
“Wh-“  
“Get on!” He cried.   
Virgil jumped on the staff and they took off. Virgil grabbed onto Janus screaming. They flew high up into the air, Virgil refusing to even look down.   
“See ya later, suckers!” Janus yelled looking behind them. They swooped down into the trees and sped up. This was happening. This was really happening. They see replay being chased by the police. Virgil could do nothing but scream. 

After a little they came to a clearing with a cottage. They landed on the ground, completely unharmed. After they got off Janus grabbed his staff and dusted himself off.   
“Typical Tuesday,” he murmured.   
“We’re those the police?” Virgil asked.   
“No, they were more happy bidders,”  
Virgil rolled his eyes.   
“So why are you wanted by the police?” Virgil asked as Janus knocked in the front door.   
“Eh, I may have conned a few people, scammed some there- BeeBop! Open the door!”   
Two snake eyes in the front door then opened.   
“Oh Janus, your back, hissssssss.”   
“Yes, can you please open the door?”   
“Sir thing, just after you confirm it’s actually you.”   
Janus rolled his eyes.  
“You’re joking, right? Who else would it be? It’s definitely not like I’m being hunted by the police and this is my only asylum.”  
The door blinked at him.   
“Fair enough,” the door said, swinging open. Janus led Virgil into the house. It was nicely decorated. The living room seemed to be a mess. Bottles and containers littered the floor.   
“Nice place you got here,” Virgil murmured.  
“I told Remus to do his chores today- but I doubt he even thought about it.”   
Virgil was about to ask who exactly that was when suddenly, there was the sound of loud footsteps.  
“IT IS I- THE KING OF DEMONS!” A squeaky voice boomed, as a little green thing came into view. Virgil just stared.   
“What are you doing?” Janus asked impatiently.  
“Jan Jan, you ruin my fun,” the thing pouted.   
“Virgil, this is Remus, Remus, this is Virgil,” Janus lazily made motions to indicate who was who.   
Remus was a small green creature that wore a skull over its head. He had green eyes, with blood red tiny pupils. He looked like a dog with octopus tentacles, basically.   
“Ooooh, new people!” Remus cried and ran over, grabbing onto virgil's leg.   
“Get off of me,” Virgil said, annoyed.   
“But a new person!” Remus cried, he backed up and started jumping up and down, with his arms reached out.   
“He wants you to pick him,” Janus stated the obvious.   
“What? Why?-“   
“Umph! Please!” Remus begged. Virgil just crossed his arms.   
“Jan Jan!” Remus cried and ran over to the witch. Janus sighed and bent down and picked him up.   
“Ok so, is he a dog or?”   
“Remus is a ‘demon’” Janus responded.   
“The king of demons!” Remus corrected, throwing his fist up in the air.   
“Yes, The king of demons,”   
“So- why are you an outlaw?” Virgil asked.   
“It’s not completed at all. But basically, the emperor wants my head on a stick. Not literally-“   
“Hm, what did you do?”   
Janus sat down on the sofa and thought for a moment.   
“Like I Said, it’s complicated.”   
“Yeah, he’s a meanie,” Remus added.   
“Sounds like it. So what kind of favor do you need from me?”   
“Something was taken from us, and we need help getting it back.”   
Welp there goes any hope of something easy.   
“You want to break into a prison, and steal something back?”   
“Yes.”  
“Fine. Only, if you send me back home after.”   
“Deal.”   
“So what’s the plan?”   
Janus gave him a grin.  
“We need to get into the prison first.”   
“Soon Mob Boss, we’ll have our revenge,”


End file.
